


Kabanata 40: Ang Nawawalang Kinang

by dramakhaleesi



Category: El Filibusterismo
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramakhaleesi/pseuds/dramakhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matapos ang kasal nina Paulita Gomez at Juanito Pelaez at pati na rin ang tangkang himagsikan sa bahay ni Kapitan Tiyago ng mga hindi pa kilalang mga rebolusyonaryo, ay may isang katauhang bigla na lamang nawala. Ang ginoong naging tanyag dahil sa kanyang makikinang na alahas, ang tagapayo ng Kapitan Heneral. Si Simoun. Isa-isang nagsilabasan ang mga kuro-kuro ng mga trabahador sa panciterya. Mayroon kaya siyang kinalaman sa mga pangyayaring naganap ng mga nakaraan araw?  “Nasaan na si Simoun?” “Nasaan na ang mag-aalahas?” Ang mga katanungang biglang umalingawngaw sa San Diego matapos mawala ang ginoong nagtataglay ng iba’t-ibang kinang. Ang nawawalang kinang.</p><p>Sort of an additional/missing chapter for Rizal's El Filibusterismo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kabanata 40: Ang Nawawalang Kinang

“¡Listos, apunten, fuego!” Tatlong magkakasunod na putok mula sa mga sundalong Kastilang nakatayo sa isang hanay ang umalingawngaw sa paligid. 

“Hindi ako makapaniwalang nagbigay nanaman ang mga prayle ng exequias para sa mga ‘di nangungumpisal, at oh, Diyos ko, sa isang dayuhan!” sambit ng isang aleng napadaan sa libing habang nagaantanda. Kung alam lamang nila, kung alam lamang nila.

“Isa nanamang engrandeng libing! At ngayon nama’y mas enggrande kaysa ng kay Tiyago! Hindi ito maaari… bukas na bukas din ay ipahahanda ko na ang lalong maringal kong exequias!” bulalas naman ni Donya Patrocinio habang nagpapaypay ng kanyang payneta panlaban sa init na dala ng tirik na tirik na sikat ng araw sa mahabaging San Diego.

Matapos ang kasal nina Paulita Gomez at Juanito Pelaez at pati na rin ang tangkang himagsikan sa bahay ni Kapitan Tiyago ng mga hindi pa kilalang mga rebolusyonaryo ay may isang katauhang bigla na lamang nawala. Ang ginoong naging tanyag dahil sa kanyang makikinang na alahas, ang tagapayo ng Kapitan Heneral na si Simoun. Isa-isang nagsilabasan ang mga kuro-kuro ng mga trabahador sa panciterya. Mayroon kaya siyang kinalaman sa mga pangyayaring naganap ng mga nakaraan araw? “Nasaan na si Simoun?” “Nasaan na ang mag-aalahas?” Ang mga katanungang biglang umalingawngaw sa San Diego matapos mawala ang ginoong nagtataglay ng iba’t-ibang kinang. Ang nawawalang kinang.

Ngunit lahat sila’y nagkamali. Ang nawawalang kinang ay hindi nawawala. Ni hindi rin ito nangibang-bayan para mag-tagô. 

Patay na si Simoun.

Ilang araw mula nang matanggap ni Padre Florentino ang sulat mula sa tenyente ng guardia civil at dakpin ang pumanaw nang si Simoun ay himalang humupa na ang takot na bumabalot sa lalawigan ng San Diego. Wala na ang mag-aalahas, ang tagapayo ng Kapitan Heneral, ang pasimuno ng himagsikan. Bumalik na rin sa Espanya ang Kaniyang Kamahalan. Ngunit bilang pagtatakip pa rin sa dating Kapitan Heneral ay pinarangalan pa rin nila ang tagapayo ng kamahalan ng isang exequias na nararapat sa isang bayani. Isang kalkuladong plano upang pagtakpan ang kahihiyang naidulot ng Kapitan Heneral sa Espanya dulot na rin ng kaniyang tagapayong nagtangkang magtaksil sa bansang Espanya. Ginanap ito sa may plaza at dinaluhan ng maraming kilalang tao: mga prayle mula sa iba’t-ibang parokya sa San Diego at mga kalapit-bayan, si Don Custodio at pati na rin ang tanging utak na nag-iisip sa Pilipinas, si Ben Zayb na habang nagaantanda bilang respeto sa namatay ay heto’t nagiisip na muli ng maaring ilagay sa kanyang kolum.

Sa kabilang dako nama’y upang may maikulong at magbayad sa sala ng namatay ay ipinadakip ng mga prayle ang mga iba pang kasama sa himagsikan at ilan pang kasamahan ni Matanglawin. 

Matapos ang seremonya ay nagsiuwian na rin ang lahat lalo na ang mga nakillibing para lamang masabing sila’y nakikidalamhati sa dating Kapitan Heneral. Sa paghupa ng kapal ng tao ay may naiwang dalawang lalaki sa paanan ng puntod ni Simoun. Isang binatang may katamtamang tangkad at payat na pangangatawan at isang mas matandang lalaki na nakasuot ng malabnaw na kayumangging abito.

“Ito na ba ang katapusan ng lahat? Lahat ng sakripisyo, mga buhay na naibuwis… lahat?” sambit ng mas nakababatang lalaki.

“Hindi pa huli ang lahat. Maari mo pa muling pakinangin ang nawalang kinang sa paraang hindi gumagamit ng kasamaan at karahasan para sa kalayaan. Alam kong mabuti ang naging layunin ni Ibarra, ngunit sa mata ng Diyos ay isa pa rin siyang nagkasala. Pero hindi pa tapos ang lahat. May magagawa ka pa.” sagot naman ng lalaking nakasuot ng abito.

“Minsan na akong naniwala sa kanyang mga simulain. At naniniwala pa rin ako na makakamit natin ang kalayaan, ang ating mga karapatan. Hindi man nagtagumpay ang ating unang maliit na hakbang papunta sa kalayaan, naniniwala ako na may iba pang paraan para makamit ito. Ngayong wala na si Ibarra’y hindi nangangahulugang patay na rin ang kanyang mga simulain. Nabulag lamang siya ng kinang na dulot ng kasakiman. Ngayo’y wala nang ibang maaring gawin kung hindi ang maglakad patungo sa kinabukasan---“

“Sa kinabukasan kung saan maghaharing muli ang kalayaan.” Matapos ang huli ay isang saglit na katahimikan ang pamaimbulong sa dalawa na agad din namang pinutol ng lalaking naka-abito.

“Ano naman ngayon iyong gagawin?”

“Kung ano aking makakaya.”

Isang makahulugang ngiti ang gumuhit sa mga labi ng matandang lalaki. Bago siya umalis at maglakad papalayo ay nag-abot siya ng isang kapirasong papel sa nakababatang lalaki:

“Ang bawat pagbabago ay may nakaambang katumbas, materyal man o hindi. Labanan mo ang bawat iyong kahaharapin hindi ng kasamaan, kundi ng iyong talino at kabutihan. Ipagpatuloy mo ang iyong pag-aaral. Sa aking bahay bakasyunan sa may karagatan, sa kailaliman nito’y may makikita kang maleta. Ang mga nilalaman nito’y may kapangyarihang magpaliko ng katwiran at maghasik ng kasakiman. Labanan mo ito’t gamitin sa isang banal at dakilang gawain. Hindi pa huli ang lahat. Hindi pa ito ang wakas.”

Iniabot ng lalaking naka-abito ang kapirasong papel sa binata at agad niya naman itong ibinulsa. Matapos ang kanilang maikling pagkikita ay muli siyang humarap sa puntod ng nasawing si Crisostomo Ibarra at nag-antanda. Naglakad siyang pauwi at pagdating sa kanilang dampa ay dali-dali siyang kumuha ng papel at tinta.

 

W A K A S


End file.
